Agent Valkyrie
by AgentImmortal
Summary: Agent Valkyrie was one of the best assassins within S.H.I.E.L.D. She was an active agent till she had to become a babysitter for the famous Captain America.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie couldn't keep the anger tick off her face. Today could not get any worse, first this morning a trainee decided to punch the coffee machine rather than use the buttons. Valkyrie knew she should have gone to Starbucks before entering S.H.I.E.L.D. Normally she kept a level head and wouldn't been in such a terrible mood but she happened to get less than three hours of sleep and just came back from a stealth mission from Iraq.

"Dammit!" she grumbled to herself. Pushing the up button angrily for the elevator and sighing. "What got you in such a pissy mood Valkyrie?" she turned to the cool voice- Clint Barton, casually leaning on her left. "Hey Clint, what are you doing? Stalking me now? Like I said earlier, we cannot go to the shooing range at this moment!" she laughed. "Really? I thought because you are so angry due to the lack of caffeine and sleep- you would want to release some tension?" Clint replied with a smirk. She couldn't help but scoff, "Why can't we just fuck the tension away?" She answered while stepping into the elevator and pushing for the 65th floor. She placed her face close to the monitor for the retinal scan and handprint authorizing secure level access. Clint just smiles at her and gives a little wave as the elevator door closes. She couldn't help but laugh, Clint and her have this friendly banter that could borderline flirting but she would never ever cross that line. Being comrades within S.H.I.E.L.D they protect each other, look out for each other but not fuck each other. She should make a new learning manual for the recruits, one- do not fuck with fellow agents, two- do not break the coffee machine and three- install music within the elevators. The elevator ride seemed to go on forever and she felt like she was going slightly insane, but that could have been because of the slight concussion or the lack of sleep. Finally the doors opened, Valkyrie walked into this pristine room, with glass windows overlooking New York skyline. There was a long mahogany table and in the end was Director Fury. Why does he need to see her this early in the morning? she thought to herself. "Hello Valkyrie, how was Iraq?" as Fury leaned forward and clasped his hands on the table. "Yes sir, all enemies were taken down without any casualties. Can I be bold and ask why do you need a debriefing when I wrote the field report last night and gave it to Agent Hill?" she couldn't help put her hands on her hips and stare into his eye.

"I don't like your tone of voice Valkyrie, but I admire your honesty and candor. I have a proposition to give you." She looked into Fury's eye and couldn't help but think that there is a nagging feeling this proposition doesn't sound too pleasant. "What is it? Can you give me a little more information Director?" She asked while sitting down in front of him and rested her hands in her lap. "I know you have heard about our new cargo that we fished out of the ocean." Fury stated with an even tone, Valkyrie couldn't help but squint her eyes and stat "Yes, yes sir I have heard the rumors of us finding… a certain cargo…if you want to call a man cargo that is… _SIR."_ She stated with clenched teeth, she has no idea if it was just the super serum that preserved Steve Rogers – Captain America, or if it was early stages of cryogenic freezing or his sheer stubbornness to live that saved his life…but he shouldn't be treated like an object. Thinking that Fury thought of him as an object that was lost but now found made me have a bitter taste in my mouth. What will they do not that S.H.I.E.L.D has found their new _toy?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent, I appreciate your opinion when I ask for it." stated Fury, Valkyrie could tell that she pissed him off. Regardless, she is one of the top agents within S.H.I.E.L.D; but she doesn't follow orders like a mindless dog. "What about the Cap Director?" She needed information as fast as possible, she didn't want to be here any longer, after being held prisoner, tortured in Iraq and the lack of sleep has made her irritable. She would rather be sleeping in her plush king size bed with goose down feather comforter. She could barley stand the lithium lights that glaring down at us in 4 in the morning making Director Fury's head slightly glazed, she wonders if he puts extra baby oil on his head. "Fury lets out an annoyed sigh, "I need you to supervise Captain America and make sure his transition between the 40's till today is readily available Valkyrie." What the _FUCK_ , she screamed in my mind. She knew her face lost its emotionless mask that is normally on her face. She had to use her total will power to not let her mouth crack open and hit the floor. "I need you to make sure he doesn't make a scene, to be able to handle him if necessary, do you understand Agent?" She couldn't help but let lose a bitter laugh. Valkyrie understood just what the Director wanted her to do, make sure the Cap doesn't go ape shit and take him down without letting the public know that their hero is in fact actually human with emotions and issues. "You want me to be a glorified babysitter and body guard? I don't think that he would appreciate me babying him nor shadowing him…first of all I am a female, the living arrangements would make him highly uncomfortable too. Nor am I a historian, I cannot give him all the information that has been happening within the last 70 odd years sir." She immediately stood up and crossed her arms. She began thinking about his living arrangements within the 40's.. to him when he woke up everything he knew would be gone and she would be his olive branch to this _HIGH TECH_ world? What is she going to do … play kick the can when he gets bored? FUCK that, before she could even voice her opinion to get another agent for this task maybe one with the right requirements. Fury held his hand up to silence her. "I understand that you lack the certain schooling of what a normal historian would obtain within school but Valkyrie you are smart and tough enough to fight and protect not only civilians but Captain America if needed and if you ever need information there is this thing called Google." Valkyrie couldn't help but look at Fury's small smirk, she just knew that she was the worm on the hook about to be thrown into a big ass ocean full of crazy known as America's first super soldier; Captain America. All she could do is nod her head and reach for the manila envelope that stated all known facts about Steve Rogers life before and after the serum. She than turned and briskly walked to the elevator, thank god that the elevator doors opened just as she reached the doors. Valkyrie saw Agent Hill within the elevator looking good in her black pencil skirt and while silk blouse; she gave her a friendly smile and nod as they passed each other. As she looked back at Fury they both gave each other respectable nods just before the metal doors closed and the elevator descended to the ground floor. Valkyrie couldn't help but rub the heels of her hands on her eyes, she will not let S.H.I.E.L.D. down, if she has to play house than so be it.

The elevator finally opened on ground floor, Valkyrie walked to her car and gave the night guard a friendly smile. She entered her silver Mustang and drove out of the parking garage and drove to her apartment in New York.

Waking up after a few hours of sleep Valkyrie got finally rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She looked at her self in the mirror, her dark hair framing her heart shaped face. Her dark green eyes glowing do to the morning sun. After inspecting herself in the mirror, seeing all the bruises and scratches from the latest mission disappear over night. Walking to the shower and letting the hot water pour down her back, she could only think about when will Steve Rogers awaken from his frozen slumber.

After washing her hair and body, she wrapped herself in a fluffy cotton towel and walked into the living room. Picking up the classified file: Steve Rogers/Captain America she began reading the information. Better to be prepared for anything and everything she thought. Flipping open the folder called "Operation Rebirth" she began reading.

 **'** **STEVEN GRANT ROGERS** : D.O.B 07/04/1920, born to Sarah and Joseph Rogers.

Enlisted 4 times but due to his lack of health and frail body was rejected. Was later involved in **Operation Rebirth** with Dr. Abraham Erskine who created the Super-Soldier Serum. Using Vita-rays a special wavelength of radiation to help the serum take effect within the host's body. Rogers body accepted both the serum and the vita-rays allowing him to be the first and only super-soldier. A Nazi spy who later committed suicide by cyanide murdered Dr. Erskine and the formula for the serum was lost but the only link to the serum is within Rogers…'

Valkyrie read through the entire folder regarding personal interview from Captain America, the Howling Commandos, Bucky Barnes, and Agent Carter. She felt like she crossed a line prying into this mans life and personal testimonies. Looking at all these black and white photos, she felt uncomfortable to look at them any longer. She hastily closed the folder and set it on the table and leaned back on the couch. Valkyrie couldn't help but groan and think 'what have I gotten myself into?' before she could think of all the scenarios that could go wrong, her cellphone began ringing. She quickly went to her bedroom and saw it was S.H.I.E.L.D. calling.

"Hello?" she answered, waiting for the other line to reply.

"Hello, I am looking for some bird sighting in New York Avery Center – can you tell me the extension for it?" replied a cool female voice.

"Yes it is 897589." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Hello Agent Valkyrie, this is Agent Hill. I need to you to come back, the Cap is awake and you are needed here ASAP."

"Alright Agent Hill, I will be there in 20 minutes. Keep the Cap busy for me." She couldn't help but let out a little laugh after hanging up. She quickly threw the towel into the laundry basket and changed and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel nor do I get any profit from this story, but I do own my OC. Guess what guys- in this Chapter- you will find out Valkyrie's real name! Thanks for all the views and please comment if y'all have time super appreciated because this is my first FF.

Entering S.H.I.E.L.D. Valkyrie walked straight to the elevators and she saw Agent Hill once the elevator doors opened with a ping.

"You came quickly Valkyrie, I hope you have read the briefing." Hill stated as she pushed for the 50th floor with the standard handprint and retinal scan.

Valkyrie smirked "Of course I did, how is the Cap? Is he already awake or still being sleeping beauty?" as she looked at Agent Hill, but as soon as she saw her puckered expression the smirk left her face. "What happened? Is everything okay?" Valkyrie stated just as they reached their floor. Hill shook her head, "Well, we had a code red, Rogers escaped and ran straight to Town Square. We had to do **a lot** of crowd control." Valkyrie whistled lowly, "well damn that makes everything more difficult for me to gain his trust now that he thinks S.H.I.E.L.D is the enemy. What did you guys do? Pretend that it was still 1940's?" she joked, but when she saw Hill's shoulders stiffen she could tell that is exactly what they did. "shiiiit, Rogers must have had a heart attack in Town Square with all those lights, people and new technology…." Valkyrie muttered to herself.

They finally reached the metal doors in the end of the hallway, "Valkyrie, Rogers is really agitated with us, so please be on your best behavior." Hill gave her a pointed look stating 'you will have desk duty for months if you so much as fuck around.' Valkyrie nodded her head too deep in thought to glance at Agent Hill as they both reached out and opened the doors.

Valkyrie looked around the room; Fury sat at the end of the table looking like he ate a sour lemon, Phil Coulson sat across from Fury with a worried expression and the Captain was pacing behind Coulson. He wore a plain white T-shirt and brown pants. Valkyrie could cut the tension with a butter knife, "Hello gentlemen!" she stated with a grin.

Almost everyone in the room closed their eyes and suppressed a groan, all but one which was Steve Rogers who whipped his head to the door way and tried not to stare at the Agent who had a huge grin on her face.

Steve looked at the two new women who entered, he met the women on the left, and her name was…. Agent Hill, the women on the right was the agent who was going to help him intergrade within the modern world? She was roughly 5'8", dark green eyes and black hair. She was wearing a black training outfit that framed her athletic body beautifully; he quickly looked away from her body trying to suppress the blush rising on his cheeks.

Valkyrie looked at the Captain, who was obviously looking away from her, 'what the fuck is so interesting with the cement wall?' she thought to herself apparently not noticing how Steve Rogers _accidentally_ checked her out. Letting out a sigh, she walked up to Captain America.

"Hello, Captain America,… Cap,…Steve,… Rogers,… or Mr. Rogers? Which do you prefer? I am known as Agent Valkyrie but my personal name is Amelia Khan. But I bet you already know that due to my personal file is laying on the table." Amelia said with her hand stretched out for a handshake. Steve let out a chuckle, and extended his right hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I would prefer to be called Rogers or erm.. Steve…I mean all my friends call me Steve, uh I mean not saying we are friends already but uh,… that might to unprofessional or I-I wouldn't want to assume that we have a relationship…I mean not a _relationship_ meaning you're my **girl** or anything. I mean .. uh…" Steve now had rosé hue cheeks, looking at the ceiling and had his left hand rubbing his neck. As he quickly let go of Amelia's hand.

Amelia let out a quiet cough, due to the awkwardness "Oh, okay, how about I call you Rogers right now.. I mean we did just meet but I would want us to be friends, I know you don't want a _babysitter_ nor do I want to be one. I am going to tell you the truth. Let me be blunt and to the damn point, I can handle you if you go bonkers like **ape shit crazy**. I don't want to hear any bullshit regarding how _females_ are a weaker sex or anything like that Rogers because we can go into the gym right now and see how **tough** I really am." Amelia said looking straight into Rogers wide eyes.

"I do not mean to offend you ma'am or erm… Miss Khan, but I am stronger than most men, and I appreciate your honesty with me ma'am. I will be honest with you too, I think you are the first women who uses so much…vulgar language Miss Khan" stated Rogers' who let out a little nervous chuckle.

Letting out a boisterous laugh, "why thank you!" Amelia than winked at Steve and gave him a beautiful smile.

Thanks guys for reading! It is summer time and I hope to update as soon and much as I can before classes start in late August. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel nor do I get any profit from this story, but I do own my OC. Sorry for such a short chapter guys!

Fury let out a small chuckle "I guess you two need to get acquainted, let me know if you need anything" as he stood up and motioned for Agent Hill to follow him to the door. Both Fury and Agent Hill left through the door. Coulson stood up next to Steve and faced Amelia, "Thank you for joining us Valkyrie, I hope you will show Captain America around S.H.I.E.L.D."

Valkyrie shrugged her shoulders "sure, I can show him around" she looked at Steve "only if you want me to I mean..." she gave a little smile. "Yes ma'am that would be very kind of you" Steve smiled sheepishly.

Coulson gave them both a nod and headed out the door.

"So lets get this show on the road!" Amelia looked at Steve with a casual smile.

"Show? What show?" Steve muttered to himself with a furrowed brow as he followed Amelia through the metal doors. They entered the glass elevator. "Lets start from the beginning shall we Rogers?" asked Amelia as she pushed the basement floor.

"So the basement is where we hold some older files that were later transferred into the computers also there is a parking garage for agents. The first 30 floors of S.H.I.E.L.D are just a cover to the public. Normally those are trainees, recent recruits and pencil pushers. 31-49th floor is our accounting, legal issues, and news control group. 50th floor till the 70th floor is secured. You would need to have a palm print and retinal scan for any floor 50 and above. Within those floors there are couple of training centers, gyms, research and development and a few conference rooms that have soundproof walls. Lastly, the 71 thru 80th floors are the most secure floors we have. There are holding cells, interrogation rooms, the secured computer room, Agent Hill and Fury's offices." Rambled Amelia as the elevator door closed on the 80th floor. She turned to look at Steve, who looked like in deep concentration. "Did I go too fast? I know there are a lot of floors, should we have another go around with the elevator?" as her hand hovered over the elevator buttons. "Please NO!" Steve grabbed Amelia's had before she could push each floor again. He quickly let go of her hand, "I mean, Miss Khan, I can remember the important floors." He said while looking in her eyes as his cheeks slightly dusted in a rose hue.

Amelia laughed, "Alrighty Rogers, well how about we go and get some food?" before he could answer she pushed the button for the parking garage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel nor do I get any profit from this story, but I do own my OC.

They both exited the elevator and stepped into the parking garage. Amelia walked ahead of Steve as she looked for her car. Steve could not keep his awestruck look off his face- within his field of vision he saw dozens of different _cars_ \- different shapes, sizes, and colors. Letting out a low whistle, "there are so many different type of vehicles now." Steve said in wonder. Amelia looked back at him "Oh you have not seen anything yet Rogers" Amelia unlocked her Black Mustang and motioned Steve to get in her car, "If you want, S.H.I.E.L.D can get you any type of car you want." Steve looked at Amelia as he put on his seat belt, "really? That wouldn't be a problem? Uh how about a motorcycle?" Steve asked hopefully as he looked at Amelia putting on her seat belt. She looked over to Steve and nodded her head "yeah, that wouldn't be a problem at all Rogers! Now where shall we eat? I bet you are starving" Amelia smiled at him and waited for him to answer her question. Steve let out a laugh, "I am pretty hungry- I mean my last meal was roughly 70 years ago." Amelia whipped her head in Steve's direction and let out a laugh "well for a man in his 90's you still kinda funny" as she nudged his shoulder with her elbow. "Thanks Miss Khan, I think I would like to get some pizza, would that be okay?" Amelia nodded her head, "sure, but I don't think you can get senior discount though Rogers" she let out a little chuckle. Steve shook his head and looked out the window.

He still couldn't wrap his head around being frozen for 70 years. Steve closed his eyes and thought 'what happened to everyone? The Howling Commandos? Or.. Peggy? I guess I was really late for that dance, is she still alive?' Steve let out a sigh and shook his head too deep in thought to notice that Amelia was giving him a concerned expression. "its no use to think too deep into the past Rogers, I mean, uhh shit okay I am not really good with feelings. But Rogers, I mean it, I am here if you need me or just to talk okay?" Amelia awkwardly patted Steve on the shoulder. Steve rubbed his face with his right hand, "thank you Miss Khan, talking about feelings is also above my pay grade. I personally was not too keen about having a _babysitter_ but now I am glad its you, you are the cat's meow." Amelia smiled, "cat's meow huh? Does that mean awesome? If so you are the cat's meow too!" Steve nodded his head, "yes ma'am it means the best."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel rights but only my OC :D I hope all you enjoy this chapter.

Amelia parked her car on the curb in front of a restaurant named Di Fara; they both exited the car and walked to the door. Steve held open the door for Amelia and looked around the street, "Are we in Brooklyn?" He looked at Amelia as she took off her jacket. "Yes we are, I read that this was your home town, I thought going back to something familiar would be a little bit better… is this okay?" She locked her eyes with Steve's and bit her lip looking at him hopefully. Steve couldn't keep the small smile off his face and nodded his head " yeah, this is good- no it is great thank you!"

"Welcome to Di Fara, do you have a reservation? If not it will be a 4 hour wait." The hostess asked without glancing at them from her monitor screen.

Amelia looked at the hostess who's name tag read _Elizibeth_ with a quirked eyebrow, "I never needed a reservation before…" she couldn't help but say in a cool and collected voice.

Elizibeth quickly looked up from the tiny monitor and turned bright red, "M-miss Amy – I mean…Miss Knoll, how was your day? I am sorry I didn't know it was you, let me get your personal table ready for you!" she stammered and quickly grabbed two menus and lead them to their table. Steve looked at Amelia with a slight confusing glace as Amelia couldn't help but let out a little smirk and watch the embarrassed hostess practically sprint in her Coach heels and mutter " **move** " to waiters and waitresses.

Letting out a laugh "come on Steve before she leaves us in the dust" as she began walking to her normal table. They walked through the hustle and bustle of people enjoying their pizzas and walked up a few steps that help only a handful of private rooms. They were seated in the upper right hand corner of the building. Steve couldn't help but think the purple table clothes and gold color silverware was a tad much but maybe this was normal for pizza joints now days…

"I am sorry about your wait Miss Knoll, your waitress will be here in just a second, please have a nice day!" Elizibeth said with a smile and ran away from their table without looking back. Steve stared at the menu but wasn't reading it, he was thinking about his past but mostly was thinking about Peggy… till Amelia's bell like laugh brought him back to reality and for one second he thought Peggy was next to him till he looked at her – Amelia trying to hold back her laughter as she held her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"So your name is Amy huh? What was that all about- you I mean- or is that how women interact now? Well she- I mean she ran away – why did she run away from us?" Steve had this confused crinkled brow. Amelia couldn't help but notice that he gave a slight pout, but didn't comment on it fearing that he would stop _pouting_ every time he was confused making the handsome man in front of her even more handsome. She couldn't help but keep her voice cool – like a properly trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent after thinking that her assignment was _handsome_. "I use an alias when in public, I don't tell anyone my real name because –" as she motioned her hands between them "and my – travels might be erm, difficult to explain if people looked deep into my file." She gave a wink, "so Amy Knoll was born, she is a secretary for Stark after -"

Before she could finish she saw the waitress approaching their table and instantly changed the topic of the conversation to food. "So Steve have you seen anything you would like to ear? Or drink? I know I would love to drink a soda or something."

"Uh, sure, I would like to just have a normal pie and maybe a beer or two… I cannot get sauced anymore.. I mean drunk." Amelia nodded her head, and looked at the waitress that neared their table who looked like a perky and busty blonde that definitely was staring at Steve with lust filled eyes. 'well this looks like fun' thought Amelia.

"Hello ma'am, _sir_ (she purred) how are you today?" She looked at Amelia but before she could answer the waitress turned and faced Steve, "How can I help you _sir_ , are you ready to order? Or maybe I should order your sisters first?" she gave a flirty smile to Steve who blushed brightly do to the waitresses hand caressing his shoulder and the blunt flirting. Steve looked a little out of place as he looked at Amelia for help and let out a nervous chuckle. Amelia looked at the busty waitress, who's nametag read 'Meg' and leaned forward to grab Meg's attention by letting out a little cough. "Hello _Meg_ , I think I will order for my dreamboat of a husband and I" Amelia let out a predatory smile, "Unless you would like to have that hand broken, please remove it from my husbands shoulder and take my damn order – which is two large pepperoni pizzas and one medium combination with fresh basil and parm. I need three pitchers of your local light Ale. I think you should write this down Meg, unless you wish to be replaced by another – more competent waitress." Amelia's cold eyes peered into Meg's petrified face as she blushed and nodded her head quickly. "Yes ma'am, I will get that right away" as she snatched her hand off of Steve's shoulder as if it burned her. She stiffly walked away from their table to place their order in the kitchen.

Steve didn't know what to think other than 'dames in this time sure are strange' as he took a sip of his water and looked back Amelia who was laughing so hard she let out couple of tears and an occasional snort.

 **Hello Ladies and Gents,** please review- that would mean a lot to me as a beginning writer! This is a real place Di Fara- this place is at 1424 Ave J, Brooklyn Thank you Google. I have never been to this place, so I made some things up… so please don't be mad at me if some of these scenes or place are not true. I promise Amelia is not a total bitch even though she is acting mean (but she's letting out some steam and having what she deems as fun) to some of the staff, and I am currently a waitress and I pinky promise I am not making fun of that job nor a hostess job.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel rights but only my OC - I hope all you enjoy this chapter! Thanks everyone who has read my story so far! How do you guys like it? Please let me know in reviews or pms J Hey guys! Chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoy!

Steve cleared his throat "Don't you think you were a little harsh to the lady Miss Khan?" Amelia looked at Steve's scowling face, letting out a scoff and crossed her arms. "Really Rogers? You didn't mind that hussy all but threw herself on you?" Amelia quirked her eyebrow at him as Steve blushed and covered his face with his hands letting out a sigh "No- I mean yes, I mean, okay thank you for taking her attention off of me but really, you were sorta mean to her…and you **lied**!" Steve looked at Amelia in an accusing and displeased fashion.

Amelia looked shocked at Steve, "so, you are happy that I distracted her from your person but you are scolding me for lying?" as she raised her hands above her heads and let out a huff. "You know that I am a trained spy/assassin right? Lying is part of my _job_ , it saved my hind and others you know? So don't look down at me for fibbing about you being my husband to get that harpy off your back!" Amelia was pissed, 'how dare he think that he's better than me, I bet he lied more than once…oh god unless he never lied in his life, is he really that saint like?' she glanced across the table to look at Steve who was looking deep in thought.

"I understand that you need to lie in some miss-" but before Steve could finish his sentence Amelia coughed loudly, "I mean, your jobs" fumbled Steve as he almost let out in public that Amelia worked for a secret organization. "I don't like liars, never had but I would appreciate it if you lessen it around me Miss knoll." Steve had a grim expression on his face. "Sure thing Rogers, I never lied to you since the moment we have met. That's a first if you ask me, I know you hate liars but I will try to pursued you to trust me." Amelia looked hopeful at Steve – she gave him a sad smile "you know I never did like lying but sometimes it just comes out – years of training ya know? And I don't think I should say he's too _old_ for you toots" she whispered for his ears only.

Steve let out a laugh and put up his hands to signal his defeat "you're right, that dame would have been very confused about my _age_." Amelia gave him a sympathetic look as she reached over to grab him right hand, "you know, if you wanna talk when we get back to the apartment we can, it's a secure place – we can make it a game like if you answer one of my questions I will answer yours!" Amelia gave him a big grin and a pat on his hand as Steve blushed a rose hue and smiled back at her with a nod of his head. He remembered that 'Amy Knoll' worked with _Stark_ did she mean Howard? How old would he be? Maybe in his nineties? Just as he was going to ask her his questions, their waitress and couple of waiters came back with their pitchers of beer and pizzas.

Steve could feel his stomach rumbled, he smelled the delicious cheese and basil in the air. He patiently waited for Amelia to take a piece of her pizza first before diving into his.

He saw Amelia happily munching on her pizza as she gave him a small wink before closing her eyes and smiled as she enjoyed her pizza slice. He couldn't help but think of it as a little erotic and quickly looked away using his pizza to cover up his blush.

They quickly finished all their food and beers and Steve helping Amelia finishing hers. "So due to your _shots_ you have a bigger appetite huh?" Amelia smiled as she pulled out her credit card to pay for their meal. Steve looked at her hand and went to reach for his wallet but before he could take it out Amelia shook her head "no can do Cap, this treat is on me, how about you make me breakfast?" Steve smiled and nodded her head, "I wont argue with ya – you got yourself a deal" they both shook hands and got up to leave. Just as they were heading out the door, Meg the waitress came running out to them out of breath. "Please wait! I am sorry about my actions and forwardness, please take this cheese cake as an apology.." as she handed the cake to Amelia and shook Steve's hand before bolting off into the restaurant.

Steve looked into his hand and saw a slip of paper with neat cursive handwriting – ' _Meg Charles_ _XXX-XXXX,_ _call me anytime xoxo_ _,'_ Amelia looked from the paper slip to Steve's blushing face and the strawberry cheese cake in her hands, "what a great apology…she's lucky to have run off…" she muttered angrily and walked to her car without waiting on Steve who quickly tried to catch up with the angry agent.

Next chapter we will find out a little more about Amelia!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of these Marvel characters- but that would be super cool…. I only own my OC ! How is everyone? Thank you soo very very much for the views! I hope everyone is enjoying their summer- its raining here today- I am wishing for some more sun!

Amelia parked her car in front of her apartment building. "Do you know that S.H.I.E.L.D has apartment buildings for their agents? So there are no 'civvies'" as she motioned Rogers to enter the building, "my floor, or…uh our floor is the 20th - room 222." She talked rapidly as they entered the elevator and pushed for the 20th floor.

Steve had some internal conflict, Amelia is his liaison within S.H.I.E.L.D but she was a female and it wouldn't be proper to live together unless married. He let out a groan and rubbed his eyes. Amelia could feel the tension rolling off his shoulders "hey, I know this might be 100% opposite of the 1940's but its really common for females and males to live together as friends! I also have a spare room, which was a guest room but Phil texted me earlier at dinner stating that they sent some male necessities for you!"

Steve let out a deep breath "thanks so much ma'am, this is a lot to processes-" and before he could finish they reached their floor. Stepping out and walking to their door- Amelia pulled out her key. "Oh, I forgot to make you a copy, maybe we can get one for you tomorrow?" She looked over her shoulder at Steve who was looking nervously at her and wringing his hands in front of him. Amelia put her hands on her hips "Rogers, I swear this living arrangement will be okay- please don't worry your pretty little head Cap, I swear I don't bite- unless you want me too" she laughed at his shocked and red face. "Okay that was a bad joke, I am sorry Rogers- but really living together is not immoral or anything." Amelia tried to give him a reinsuring smile that looked somewhat like a grimace and an awkward pat and the shoulders. Before he could reply, she opened the door and beckoned the tongue-tied man into their new home.

Steve took in his new surroundings, there was a small entry where you could leave your shoes, looking down at the wooden floor and on the wall he could see dozen of shoes. Amelia let out a laugh, "so shoes are one of my favorite things to buy… I tend to splurge but I will clean that up later I promise! But this this our new home, I can show you around?" She smiled at Steve; he looked up from the _shoes_ and looked at her warm smile- nodding his head with his own small smile. "Okay this way is the living room" Amelia showed Steve with the gesture of her hand. Steve took in this room; it was filled of warmth with the beige carpet and dark coffee brown couches. This room had two large bookcases – one filled filled with photos, knickknacks and antique looking books the other one empty. He explored the room getting a feel of it, he looked across the room and noticed a large flat screen T.V "Whoa, this is… different" He looked amazed at the television and was looking behind it to find the wires and the rest of the T.V. "Rogers, all the wires are inside the wall, I can help you learn how to use it, also one of the bookshelves is for you!" She ushered him out of the living room and into the kitchen, the walls were a nice soft off white with black marble tabletops. A silver stove, dishwasher and silver chrome sink and fridge. He walked near the windows and glass door and saw that there was a decent size porch – "your view is nice…time sure has changed a lot of things" as Steve looked at New Yorks skyline with an awed expression. He looked at the around the room and noticed a decent sized oak table. With a nod of his head he walked toward Amelia as she indicated that a closed door to the right is the washer and dryer. Next he learned that his room would be across from hers. "Only the master room has its own bathroom but your bathroom is next to your room so its not a far walk." She indicated that his room is on the right side of the hallway. He entered his room which was painted light gray and there was a king size bed with a dark blue covers. There was a dark brown wooden nightstand next to the bed. Across the bed there was a dresser and a bookshelf. In the back of the room there was a desk which one side was the closet doors and the other side was a window. Steve was broken out of his observations by Amelia's voice "I hope you like it, if you want to change anything please let me know and we can change it" He shook his head "ma'am. It's perfect." Steve went and sat on his bed- feeling that its slightly firm rather than being too soft, which he was happy about. "Rogers, I am going to change into something more comfortable than we can talk maybe in the living room? I bet S.H.I.E.L.D. left some pj's in the closet, we can add going to the mall on the list for tomorrow!" She gave a little wave and shut his door.

Stepping inside of her room, she quickly took off her clothes and putting them into her laundry basket. She put on some blue shorts and a little too big t-shirt that had **NEW YORK** printed on it. She walks to the living room to see Steve already in the room looking at her bookshelf. "Hey Rogers, do you want anything to drink?" Amelia said as she walked toward one of the couches. Steve quickly shook his head 'no' as he looked away from her _long and tan legs_ fighting a blush as he almost stumbled over his feet walking to the other couch not being occupied by the long legged agent.

Amelia noticed that Steve was looking at everything but her and finally understood why, so she took one of the blanks off the couch and covered her legs up. "So… what do you want to know about me Rogers?" Amelia hated when people asked her questions but decided to extend the awkward olive branch and try to befriend the shy man in front of her.

Steve cleared his throat and finally decided to look in her direction and saw a black blanket covering her lower half, thinking to himself 'am I that transparent' as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So what do you do in S.H.I.E.L.D?" Amelia looked at Steve – cocking her head to the side, "that should have been in the file you read" she gave him a smile, "unless you already know that half of that file was bull, I am a spy and assassin. I go on missions where it's too dangerous for normal agents, I gather Intel and take out operatives if necessary." Steve observed that Amelia's face became guarded and cold, he saw that look many times in the war, it was that of a soldier. He nodded his head and leaned back into the couch waiting for Amelia to ask her question.

"What is your favorite color?" Amelia also leaned back to get comfortable. Steve let out a small smile and answered, "Blue, what are your hobbies?" Amelia smiled at Steve "I love to read, my guilty pleasures are to look for antique books for my collection-" she motioned to the bookshelf "and playing games, drawing, watching movies and working out."

Steve found out that Amelia hated when he called her ma'am, loved to drink vanilla frappes (after explaining what a frappe is to him), enjoyed eating blue berries and was allergic to cats.

"You enlisted 5 times with different addresses? Why you sly dog, didn't want to give up huh? You really wanted to kill some Nazis?" Amelia looked at Steve as he had this far away look and shook his head, "No ma'am- erm, I mean Miss Khan, I just don't like bullies." Amelia looked at Steve, "You know Rogers, you really are something."

Steve remembered that Amelia worked with a Stark, "miss Khan, do you work with Howard Stark under your alias?" Amelia shook her head no "I work with Tony Stark, that's his son- Howard and his wife Maria was killed in a car crash a while back way before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, but I am a secretary for Tony, but really I am an underpaid baby sitter. I only have that job when I am not on assignment but its not too bad, Tony and I bounce back and forth ideas regarding his new technology!" Amelia said with a warm smile, Steve couldn't help but feel the pit of his stomach clench tightly when he saw Amelia smile when she talked about Tony Stark and gave a little frown.

"How else does the Super Serum affect your body?" Amelia looked at Steve as he crinkled his brow thinking. "Well I know it made me grow from 5'4" to 6'2", I was a scrawny guy only 95 pounds, I now have increased strength and speed. I also have increased endurance and reaction time – my metabolism is increased and now I cannot get drunk anymore." Steve looked at her sadden face, "what is with the long face Miss Khan?" Amelia let out a laugh, "well Rogers, I was sad because you cannot get drunk, I wont be able to see you do anything silly" she let out a laugh. "Miss Khan, I am pretty sure with all this new technology and what not I am going to be stumbling all and be a pain in the neck." Steve looked down at his lap trying to avoid Amelia's eyes. "Oh Rogers, don't be silly, I'll let ya know when I want to shoot ya!" Amelia let out a small yawn, "maybe we should call it a night?" Steve agreed and they both stood up and walked to their respectable doors. "Good night Miss Khan" Steve gave a little nod to her, "Good night Rogers, sweet dreams Cap and let me know if you need me okay?" Amelia unsure to hug the man or not, so she just gave him an awkward wave and quickly closed the door to her room. Walking to her bed and thinking 'I hope I don't have any nightmares tonight.'

Whew that was kinda a long one huh? Next time it will be Steve vs. the mall ! or something cute and Steve being the damsel and Amelia will be the knight saving Steve from the 21st century hehe! It would mean so much to be if ya'll reviewed too :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MARVEL but that would be cool huh? I only own my OC.

How are y'all? Thanks for the views and follows everyone! 3

I am sorry for the late post- I have been having some family health issues so its taken a toll on me mentally and creatively! Please enjoy this chapter !

 **Warning:** there will be semi graphic torture scenes- within the **second** paragraph- I don't want to upset anyone but it will be a flashback, if this is not your cup of tea please read from the third paragraph but there will be killing in paragraph **three** – so if that bothers you please read paragraph **four** :D!

S.H.I.E.L.D heard chatter regarding HYDRA and human experiments. Everything was speculation but if this was true, using humans as weapons was a serious issue. This was to be a simple recon, in and out- finding any or all data within a warehouse where the "enhancing of humans" were taken place. If compromised – leave no evidence S.H.I.E.L.D was involved at all costs. Things should have been easy- Valkyrie is a trained agent who normally ran missions with Hawkeye and Black Widow. This was to be a simple mission, something a newbie should have been able to do without getting caught, but something went wrong and all it pointed to was a Mole in S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Torture scene**

 _Amelia was inside a steel room tied to a metal chair only wearing black shorts and sports bra. Regardless of her struggle she couldn't escape the three-inch thick steel chains that were digging into her skin. Barley able to open her eyes do to the previous beating – the cut above her eye finally closed but she still had to blink the blood out of her eyes. Do to lack of sleep, slight concussion and being heavily sedated – Amelia knew that she was in deep shit. The mission was to be in and out recon – but after a day of recon she was captured. She suspected there was a mole within S.H.I.E.L.D – how else did this classified missions get compromise? All she could think about is the ways to kill that mole or whoever tipped of the HYDRA but first she needed to get out of this fucking mess. Luckily her body was already healing, and the goons who tortured her left alone – for how long – who knows. BAM- the door slammed open, goon number one stepped in, tall, dark and a large burn mark on his face. Goon number two, taller, muscular and with a scar down his check. Both impatient and enjoyed to torture, Amelia wouldn't break and she knew no matter what they did she will heal- hopefully they don't notice her rapid healing powers that might make things more complicated. There was movement behind the goons, a man stepped in the damp metal room, coming closer to Amelia before standing in front of her. She had to tilt her head all the way back to see his face, white male, clean attire, stupid smirk plastered over his face – "so are you the boss around here?" Amelia voice was raspy, guttural and emotionless. "I am surprised you still have spirit, Mark and Lero make even the toughest soldier cry, what are you hiding? Who are you working with? How did you find HYDRA's secret bunker?" replied the man who was inches away from Amelia's face- all she did was spit ruining his silk shirt and Armani suit. Looking disgusted, he backhanded her face as he wiped his face off with his sleeve muttering obscenities in German. Amelia started to laugh, something that started off slow to a full-blown laugh that echoed in the small metal room._

"Thank you for giving me the time to heal boss man…" muttered Amelia. All three men were busy talking to each other in German, all not aware of the danger two feet away from them. All three men quickly looked at the beaten women as they heard the creaking of metal. Amelia was able to break the metal chain fairly easily – the drugs that sedated her flushed out of her body do to her mutated genes – she has both faster metabolism and healing abilities and superior strength. Amelia quickly flipped the chair – smashing goon one's head with the metal leg killing him instantly. She quickly picked up the dead mans hand gun and shot goon two in the chest two times over his heart and one in is head. She than sprang and shoulder rammed the 'boss' till she straddled him and pointed the nine millimeter to his temple. This all happened in less than a few minutes– "who – or what are you?" the German man's voice was heavily accented do to fear. Amelia just stared at him with cold and calculating eyes, "S.H.I.E.L.D says hello" His eyes widen right before she pulled the trigger- **BANG**.

Amelia woke up in a start, trying to remove the memory from her mind. Stretching her back and seeing that it was only 4:30 am. The man's face flashed again in her mind- no use to try to sleep, deciding to have an early start Amelia quickly changed and went to make breakfast. Steve quietly walked into the kitchen as Amelia finished making her third omelet.

"Good morning… couldn't sleep Cap?" Amelia asked without turning. "Good morning Miss Khan, I feel like I have slept enough- but don't you need to sleep?" Steve looked at worriedly at Amelia. "Don't worry about me Cap, I am…somewhat like you- I'm what is called Enhanced" the same time motioning her body from her leg to her face. She gave him a smile as Steve looked even more confused. "En-enhanced? What does that mean?" Steve said as he took out a chair for Amelia to sit. "Thank you Rogers! Such manners" Amelia gave a little chuckle and sat down. "No I should be thanking you ma'am, the food looks amazing." They began eating their breakfast as Amelia explains what an Enhanced person is – such as mutated genes- having learned that the fathers are carries of mutant genes that creat 'Enhanced' individuals and how it- the mutation or power develops normally later in life. Steve picked up his and Amelia's empty plates and began walking to the kitchen sink. "So your body is similar to mine? How so?" Steve began washing the first plate as Amelia walked beside him to help him dry each plate. "Yes and no, I have a faster metabolism, superior strength and heal faster but I am not as amazing as you Cap-like I cannot throw a tank over my head I mean…" as she nudged Steve's side letting out a laugh. Steve smiled at Amelia "So Rogers we need to run some errands today- is that okay?" Steve nodded his head – "yes, I would like to join you!" Steve said slightly too fast- "I mean, I wouldn't want to be cooped up here, uh not saying this place is not good but I mean –" before Steve could dig himself deeper Amelia cut him off "I understand, you want to get out and look around…lets take it slow though okay? I don't want you to get too over stimulated with well… everything." Amelia winked at Steve as she walked out of the kitchen to grab a jacket and purse.

Steve was already waiting for her by the front door, hands clasped behind his back and looking at framed photos on the wall. "So you see my photo wall?" startling Steve as he straightened up quickly he didn't want her to think of him spying or pushing boundaries. There were less than a dozen frames hung on the wall- different size, shapes and colors. All with Amelia smiling, laughing or making funny faces. There were few photos of Amelia hugging a man and women in different location around the world. The mans who looked to be in his early thirties with dark brown hair and was the one who seemed to make odd-goofy like expression with his face, the woman who had scarlet colored hair was more reserved and showed a smirk or two but looking closely you can see the happiness in her eyes. Another photo he saw was with Agent Phil and Hill both in their office style attire, professional and poised but Amelia in the middle smiling like a child receiving ice cream for the first time. "The ones near you are photos of me with my friends and colleagues in S.H.I.E.L.D, the first five are photos of my family- birthdays, vacations and reunions- they all think I changed my name to Amy Knoll- to hide my identity because of Tony Stark and how is a celebrity and all… but what they don't know wont kill them…"Amelia muttered the last part to herself but Steve heard her loud and clear.

Letting out an awkward cough, "shall we go Miss Khan?" as he offered his elbow to her with a cheerful smile and light blush. Looking up at his clear dark blue eyes, Amelia nodded her head and linked arms with Steve as they exited their apartment.

The drive was short because it being early enough to miss the rush hour traffic to work. Amelia and Steve sat in a comfortable silence during the short 20-minute car ride both lost in their personal thoughts, Amelia thinking about this morning nightmares and needing to phone her family before they decided to call her- she surpassed a groan dreading the talk regarding her love life and comparing to her more normal sister.

Steve looked out the window in awe and sheer amazement, everything was different but still the same, some of the buildings looked taller, sleeker and modern but it still felt like New York, still felt close to home- not like Brooklyn but home none the less – which made him think about Peggy with her ruby painted lips and neat brown hair- now it would be gray wouldn't it? Shaking his head to clear his thought and glance to him companion to his left- Amelia Khan, and enhanced/ S.H.I.L.E.D. agent that was his babysitter- no body guard…but after their talk over breakfast- maybe they truly could be friends and that brought a smile to his face just as they reached the mall.

"This is the mall? Its…HUGE!" Steve couldn't believe how tall the building was- shops before were a lot smaller. Amelia just smiled and beckoned Steve to follow her through the parking lot and into the mall.

"Where should we go first? Maybe some gym and casual attire? How does that sound to you Rogers?" Steve nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "sure, lead the way Miss Khan."

She quickly turned left and walking in a decent pace that Steve could easily manage. They walked into a store called 'NIKE' "I bet they have under armor and other sporty material here Rogers- maybe get you some sneakers or two? And don't worry; you have quite a bit of money… Captain America merchandise has been selling like Hot cakes!" Steve looked away from some brightly colored yellow shoes- "Hot cakes? There are pancake shapes of Captain America?!" Steve looked alarmed, Amelia quickly covered her laugh with a cough, "no, I mean-not that I know of Rogers, I meant to say is that you are quiet wealthy and I have this card for you to use when you need to buy anything- you swipe it when you check out and there is money inside –it is pulled from your bank account. I am just holding onto this till we get you a new wallet" As she flashed him a black plastic card that read _STEVEN ROGERS. XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX_

"I think I understand that…" Steve still looked confused but soon smiled as he remembered something "it is do to electricity and computers right?" Steve had a huge candy apple smile as he looked down at Amelia as she just smiled back at him and nodded her head and patted him on the arm as she moved to look at more running shoes. "The man is too cute for his own good" muttered Amelia who was trying to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks.

"I think you should try these on Rogers- I don't really know men sizes," as she held up multiple of shirts in a varying different colors from blue, black, gray and dark green.

After purchasing three different running shoes, shorts, and multiple athletic t-shirts that clung to Steve's body – even though he protested that they were too tight for his body – Amelia quickly disagreed and stated that it is the norm for most men to wear tight t-shirts to train in. When Steve's back was turned Amelia let out a lecherous grin and blushed when looking at his firm and toned behind in the new shorts that they just bought that seemed to be made for Steve Rogers and his glories ass.

 **YAY! Another chapter down! How do you guys like it so far?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Marvel but I do own my OC :D I am sorry for such a late update- my original computer died on me and it had a couple of chapters on it... but now I am rewriting them now! Happy New Years Everyone! 3

"Hey, let's go and get you a set of keys Roger!" Amelia stated while looking up to Steve motioning to the Hardware store across the street. "Ah, that would be swell Miss Khan, please lead the way." As he extended his left arm for her to take while holding all the bags in his right.

"Are you sure that you don't need any help hold those bags Rogers? I mean that is about five bags…." Steve looked amusingly down at Amelia, "Miss Khan, I do not think that these bags will be an issue at all!" the same time lifting the bags above his head. "pfffft, you don't need to show off Rogers!" as Amelia pats his arm and gives him a warm smile.

They entered the hardware store and was immediately helped by an old man. "Hello, my name is Stan how may I help you two this fine morning?" Amelia immediately perked up and ran over to the friendly old man, "Hello! I am here to give my friend a key copy to my apartment" as she handed her copy to the older gentlemen. "Ah yes, this _friend_ wants a key to your place huh?" giving the couple a wink and wagged his eyebrow. They both turned red, Steve immediately dropped the shopping bags in shock and rubbed the back of his neck with both hands. Amelia frantically waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. The old man didn't spare them a glance as he turned his back to them and started to make another key. It took less than two minutes but the key was done and Rogers decided to pay the man, "It will be $2.43 young man!" Stan stated with a friendly smile, as Steve gave the older man his new credit card, Stan whispered in his ear "you got yourself quite a catch there buddy, don't wait too long to sweep her off her feet." And gave Steve a pat on the arm. Steve looked back at Amelia who was swaying to a song in her head while looking at locks on the wall. He couldn't help but think of Peggy, did she wait for him? He couldn't give her that dance that he planned after all. Steve was brought out of his thoughts when Stan gave him a shooing motion toward Amelia making him blush and mumble a "Thank you."

"Is everything alright Rogers? You look a little flushed there…" as Amelia put the back of her hand on Steve's forehead. "What, n-no I am alright miss Khan." As Steve tries to move away from her hand.

"Lets go back to the apartment and store your new outfits Rogers and maybe we can get to know each other over some lunch?" Amelia stated with a grin and hip checked Rogers while skipping down the road. Shaking his head, Steve thought 'she's one of the top agents S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer? I can't see her hurting a fly.'


	11. Chapter 11

After reaching the car Amelia looked over to Steve, "I think we really need to stock up the fridge before we go back to the apartment… I don't think what we have in the fridge will be enough to feed ya Rogers!" Steve looked down at Amelia and gave a slight chuckle, "You are probably right Miss Khan, I do eat quite a bit more now" as he rubbed his neck with his left hand.

"whohoo, lets go to the super market than Rogers!" Amelia gave a fist pump and entered the car.

It was a quiet ten-minute ride to the super market. As Amelia and Steve entered the Supermarket Steve looked around in wonder "I shouldn't have been surprised if the malls have increased so should have the markets…" shaking his head. Amelia charges forth and started to put random things in their cart from noodles, wheat bread, deli meat, cheese, salad, chips, fruits and steak… lots of steak. "Are you sure we need all of this right now Miss Khan?" Steve looking down at the cart and watching Amelia looking different cereal. Amelia looked back at Steve, and nodded her head "of course, we need to keep our diet filled with good nutritional food items so we can be in tip top shape for our _job_." Amelia gave Steve a wink and began to push the extremely full cart to the register. After paying couple of hundred dollars for food, they began to walk to the car and play grocery bag Tetris.

After arguing for ten minutes regarding how many bags each person would take, Steve winning when he 'wanted to be a gentleman' and took over 20 bags and Amelia only taking 10 bags while muttering angry under her breathe. While reaching the door Amelia whipped around and put a hand on her hip, "Next time, I can take more than just 10 bags Roger, I am pretty strong woman okay? But I know you are trying to be nice and all… but the times has changed since the 40s." Amelia gave Steve a small smile in the end of her mini rant while Steve shrugged his shoulders, "I know Miss Khan, but I was raised to be a gentleman, and old habits…."

While putting away the groceries, Amelia showed Steve where all the food is stored in the kitchen. "Hey Rogers, why don't you put away your outfits from the mall and I will whip out some grub?" while Amelia pulled out sandwich material while looking up toward Steve, "Do you want some Ham and Cheese sandwich?" Steve nods his head, "Sure Miss Khan, that sounds like the cat's meow."

Steve walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and couldn't believe his eyes, there stood Amelia with a dozen or so sandwiches on the counter. "Wow, you made quite a bit here!" Amelia looked up from her 20th sandwich and let out a laugh, "I didn't know how hungry you were and so I decided to make as many as I could. Pull up a chair Rogers, lets eat these here so we don't need to carry them to the dinning room or living room!"

Steve pulled out a chair and sat down while reaching for a sandwich but patiently waiting for Amelia to take the first bite. "Oh Rogers, you didn't have to wait for me to eat, but thanks!" as Amelia took a big bite out of her Ham and Cheese sandwich and gave a little grin. They ate in a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company.

"Oh Rogers, do you want to still want to get to know each other?" Amelia said after finishing her last bite and wiping her mouth with a napkin. Steve stood up and began to pick up the plates and bring them to the sink, "sure thing, what do you wanna know about?" Steve looked over his shoulder at Amelia's quizzical face. She gave a hearty laugh, "Well, lets see how about…"

Dun Dun Dun CLIFF HANGER 3 so Sorry for the late update L


End file.
